The popularity and convenience of digital cameras as well as the widespread of use of Internet communications have caused digital images and video to become ubiquitous. For example, user-produced digital photographs and videos are posted to various Internet sites, such as web pages, social networking services, content sharing services, etc. for other users to view. Many images and videos may depict a person without that person's knowledge or consent, or may be posted, distributed, or made available to others in ways not known or consented to by the person.